


Not your Kind of People

by Aboyandhisstarship



Series: Delta force AU [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), The Unit (US TV)
Genre: Absentee Father David, Delta force AU, F/M, Fake Mom, Fake parent Gwen, he tries his best, part 2 of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: the 303 has been destroyed...Gwen and Max are facing new challenges as David has one goal...Kill Lilly Anderson
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Series: Delta force AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511435
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Not your Kind of People

Serbia:  
David waited as the Sat phone kept not connecting, Tabii said “Boss…”  
David walked over to the safe house TV where international news played, The news caster spoke coldly saying “just minutes ago tragedy struck at a Military Base in sleep peak county Missouri, Army officials are tight lipped however sources close to the investigation say a gas main exploded under the 303 logistical studies unit, The DOD have started to contact the families of those affected…in other news,”  
David turned off the TV as the team stood in silence for a minute before David said simply “prairie fire.”  
Nurf blinked “are you sure?”  
David nodded “you heard me…you know what to do.”   
Tabii answered hesitantly “drop off the grid…assume all contacts are hostile…wait for contact from either you or Miller with a crash code, if we are contacted with an improper crash code…assume the worst?”   
David nodded “that’s right…”  
Tabii said “wait what about our families…friends?”  
David wheeled around “this is Prairie fire! The unit is comprised they know who we are, which means we make contact with anyone, I mean anyone and we could be putting them in danger… do you think I’m ok with dropping everything and leaving Max?!”  
David pulled out a fake floor board form the safe house calling “Air?”   
Nurf raised his hand, and David threw him some documents.  
David then said “road?”  
Tabii raised her hand and was handed her documents  
David said “rail?”   
Pikeman raised his hand taking the documents carefully.  
David finished “and sea….” Taking his documents,  
Nurf said “so this is it…?”  
David nodded “I guess it is… I just want to say working with all of you has been a privilege…good luck out there and keep your heads down.”  
The team touched hands before David said “I hope this isn’t the end.”   
The team left in different directions as David dosed the safe house in gas burning to the ground taking nothing but his pistol and his exit plan and Sat phone disappearing into the night. 

Elsewhere:  
Gwen blinked as a bag ripped of her head. She was handcuffed to a metal Table in an unknown room.  
Women in a suit threw a file folder onto the table “Gwen Santos…your brand new to the base is that right?”   
Gwen nodded her head still fuzzy “I got a job there about 3 months ago…”   
The woman nodded “and you were found just outside a building that had just been bombed…”   
Gwen said “wait the 303rd was bombed?”   
The woman didn’t answer producing a photo of a red head in full uniform “who is this man?”   
Gwen answered “David…”  
The woman corrected “Sargent Major Greenwood, you have been getting close with him is that right?”   
Gwen nodded “I teach his kid…”   
The woman seemed to have a gotcha smile “and you have been to the Master Sargent’s house?”  
Gwen nodded again “Yea I tutor Max in math”  
The woman sighed “an odd coincidence that Max was attacked last night at the same time the 303rd was bombed.”   
Gwen’s eyes went wide “is Max ok?”   
The woman failed to answer as she said “so the question is of course who you are really?” she produced Pictures of her and David together.  
Gwen blinked “I met David…he was nice I enjoyed spending time with him…when he is home.”  
The woman laughed “so you arrived and instantly started dating an operator? Seems odd.”   
Gwen blinked “operator? He is a clerk…”  
The woman shook her head “US army 87th special forces division better known as Delta force…303rd was just a cover story…and it worked for a long time.”   
Gwen mouth hung open “Delta force?”   
The woman slammed the table “start talking Santos otherwise I have my choice of deep dark holes to throw you in and throw away the key.”   
Gwen shook her head “I was walking the dog, my roommate usually does…but she had to go…somewhere.” Gwen rubbed her temples.  
A door opened and a man with bandages on his face and fatigues that read “Miller” nodded to the woman who left the room.  
Gwen blinked confused.

Greenwood house:  
Max ducked into cover as the man standing over Molly fired on him. He rolled over to where David kept the throw away gun. Produced the slivery metal with a shudder, David had made sure he and Molly knew how to use it just in case.   
Max released the safety and bolted upwards firing and screaming as hard as he can.  
Twelve shots later the gun clicked empty and the man lay on the ground, most of the rounds went wide but a couple met the mark. Max started to relax before the man coughed rising up pulling off his shirt to reveal body armor growling “that really hurt kid.”  
The sounds of sirens where heard and a door flying open.   
A team of MP’s yelled “on the floor!”   
The man turned to shoot them and was shoot dead.   
Max fainted.

Interrogation room:  
A minute passed before Miller entered “Miss Santos… I’m Colonel Miller.”  
Gwen blinked “principle Millers Husband?”   
Miller nodded “what can you tell me about your roommate?”   
Gwen asked “Lilly?”  
Miller sat down across from her “Miss Santos I am the only thing standing between you and a CIA Black site… so start talking.”  
Gwen shook her head “Lilly works for the army…uh Food Prep…she never talked about it.”   
Miller sighed “there is no Lilly Anderson in the food prep department.”  
Gwen gasped “that’s not possible… she told me.”   
Miller growled “did she do anything that stood out to you? anything odd?”  
Gwen shook her head “I hardly ever saw her…wait she went to a conference…in Hungary…she said it was for the pun…”  
Miller stood up a little “where in Hungary?”  
Gwen blinked as she answered “Budapest…I think.”   
Miller stood up pulling up his sat phone saying “Get me the Joint chief’s.” 

2 weeks later, New Zealand:   
David scratched his beard, as he pulled into a small store. His sat phone sat on the passenger seat his Glock lay out of view, there had been nothing from base yet…no crash codes and he was starting to fear the worst. He got out of his “obtained” pickup as he entered the store.   
David had been living out in the woods since he arrived from Eastern Europe. The park service has him under the name John Frakes and he was keeping his head down.   
He bought some food climbing into his car as he started to drive back up to where he was camped.   
The rest of the night passed quickly before at about 23:00 hours the sat phone started to beep. David Picked it up not saying a word as a familiar voice spoke Calmly “Whiperwell.”   
David eyes lit up saying calmly “Roger Dogpatch.”   
David grabbed his bag and started to contact the rest of the team.

RV point, 22 hours later:   
Tabii smiled “god I never thought I would be happy to see you guys.”   
David opened the laptop saying “Miller reached out…be ready I got the feeling we are still on the clock.”  
Miller appeared his bandages mostly gone as he said “Alpha Team…glad to see you are ok.”   
Pikeman nodded “You as well sir…”  
Miller lowered his head “Down to business folks…we are in bad shape…you are one of two teams that were out of base when the attack took place…most of which are completely destroyed…the attacks were also followed up with attacks on family of our people…”  
David sat up “sir…”  
Miller nodded “Max is Ok David…Molly however…”  
David sat back in his chair “we need to go back…be there for them.”  
Miller shook his head “no can do Nomad…your families are being moved for their own safety and we are setting up at Fort Bragg.”  
David demanded “Max is all alone! He doesn’t have anyone else!”   
Miller answered “I entrusted his care to Miss Santos…who has chosen to relocate along with him.” 

2 weeks ago:  
Miller sat down with a smile “It Must be Christmas Miss Santos…your story checked out, turns out you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”   
Gwen nodded leaning forward “now tell me is Max ok?”   
Miller nodded “thanks to some MP’S”  
Gwen sighed “But?”   
Miller answered “Miss Greenwood Bought the big one.”   
Gwen blinked “Molly is dead?”  
Miller nodded “Gunned down in the kitchen.”   
Gwen demanded “when is David Getting back!? Max needs him.”   
Miller sighed “we have a protocol for this kind of situation.”   
Gwen frowned “what are you saying?”   
Miller answered “we don’t know where he is…or any of his team they are in the wind as Per Prairie Fire.”  
Gwen half whispered “Prairie Fire?”   
Miller nodded “in the event they are exposed as per the desecration of the team leader they are to separate walk away and never look back.”   
Gwen demanded “He ran away!”   
Miller slammed the table “we are now at war Miss Santos…Greenwood doesn’t Exist that’s how he is able to operate…but that’s changed and as such until we dug up the crash code from the wreckage he will stay gone.”   
Gwen sighed “so you find this crash code and he comes home?”   
Miller shook his head “Miss Santos…most of our people are gone…no Greenwood will be gone for a long time.”   
Gwen asked “what about Max?”   
Miller looked at her “well that depends on you.”   
Gwen frowned “Me?”   
Miller nodded “we are setting him up a new name, new life until this blows over…naturally Miss Santos you are already in the know and Sargent Major Greenwood Trusts you…so you can take care of him for a time…should you decide to.”  
Gwen sighed “what like adopt Max?”   
Miller shook his head “you two look enough alike that no one question you being his biological mom…of course if you agree to this you are gone…Gwen Santos is getting buried possibly forever…you walk from everyone you know.”  
Gwen sighed “and if I don’t?”   
Miller nodded “no harm no foul, Miss Santos. You will never see Max, The Sargent Major or myself ever again and will be free to live your life as if you had never worked on this base.”   
Gwen took a deep breath “just like that?”   
Miller nodded “you will never hear about Delta Force outside of a TV show ever again.”  
Gwen clenched her fists “where do I sign…to take care of Max?” 

Back in the present:

David sighed “ok at least he is in good hands.”   
Miller nodded “yes…alright now our target…we have an idea of who we are looking for.”   
A picture appeared of a red haired woman as Miller explained “this was Miss Santo’s Roommate…or so she claimed in realty she was here to learn about our operation’s and take us out…which she did… her real name is Amanda Coulson…former CIA, 3 guesses and first two don’t count as to where she was last stationed.”   
Nurf asked “Budapest?”   
Miller nodded “she mostly preformed interrogations and mapping out and eliminating criminal organizations…she was quite adapt at Advanced interrogation technique’s.”   
Tabii scoffed “spook talk for torture.”  
Miller chuckled “Neither confirm or deny…we don’t know why she went to over to the dark side. But she has friends from many walks of life…so this is off the books.”   
David nodded “do we have an idea where she is?”   
Miller sighed “not a clue…but the bomb signature…we got a hit on that…gear up…you’re going to lovely Turkmenistan.”  
The team grabbed their gear.

2 weeks ago, Sierra Ridge California:

Gwen played with her fake wedding ring as the Woman in the suit grilled her “your husband works for a company called Aerodyne Alliance…they work on custom airplane materials, and is constantly away on business.”   
Gwen nodded weakly and this grilling of her new cover kept going “we got you a job as a local high school teacher…your name is Gwen Beecher, Max is your son Max Beecher and your husband is David Beecher.”   
Gwen nodded again as Max played with his Gameboy the woman shoved apartment keys into Gwen’s hands before saying “good luck…Miss Beecher.”  
Gwen sighed “Max…”  
Max looked up saying halfheartedly “yes mom?”   
Gwen shook her head “you don’t have to kiddo.”  
Max nodded “ok Gwen…I just…” he started to cry throwing himself into a hug with her.  
Gwen patted his back “let it out Max…you are so brave but you have earned these tears.”   
Max wailed “when is David coming back!?”  
Gwen sighed “I wish I knew.” As she called for Pizza.


End file.
